


Take A Break

by Underling



Series: How Lucky We Are [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spring Break, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underling/pseuds/Underling
Summary: “Are you going anywhere for Spring Break?”The question was simple, though it came as a surprise to Alexander.“What do you mean?” he asked, looking up from the book he held on his lap. “Are you going somewhere?”George shrugged, glaring down at his phone. “Martha wants me to come to Mount Vernon for,” air quotations, “‘Old Times Sake’.”





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead  
> Another installment  
> I really don't know what else to say here sooooo  
> onward

“Are you going anywhere for Spring Break?”

The question was simple, though it came as a surprise to Alexander.

“What do you mean?” he asked, looking up from the book he held on his lap. “Are you going somewhere?”

George shrugged, glaring down at his phone. “Martha wants me to come to Mount Vernon for,” air quotations, “‘Old Times Sake’.”

 _Martha_ , Alexander bristled, trying to hide his hurt. George had already explained whatever their relationship was. 

_He doesn’t want to get back with her_ , Alexander thought. _They’re friendly._

Alexander shrugged. “Well… Laf is going back to France for the week,” he recalled “And John’s going down to South Carolina. If you want to go to Mount Vernon,” a pause. “I can ask Herc if I can stay with him.”

George looked up at him from the phone. “I wasn’t going to just leave you behind.”

Alexander stared at him. “You mean,” he stalled for a moment, biting his lip. “You want to take me to Mount Vernon. Where your ex-wife is going to be staying. For a week?”

George shook his head. “No, no,” he told him. “Not for a week. Only a few days, if you go with me. Then we’ll go somewhere more… exotic for the remainder of the time.”

Alexander blinked. “Won’t that be awkward?” he asked, voice small.

George laughed softly. “We’ll hardly even see Martha,” he told him. “She prefers to be out in the gardens most of the day. I assume you’ll mostly be in the bedroom or exploring, there’s a rather nice library.”

Alexander’s mouth fell open. “You have your own library?” he asked incredulously.

George shrugged. “The estate has been in my family for years, it’s grown exponentially in that time.”

Alexander continued staring at him, almost certain this was some type of joke. Some kind of dream he’d wake up from in just a few moments.

But George was still staring at him, waiting for him to give him an answer, a look of hope on his face.

“Of course I’ll go with you,” he finally murmured. “I wouldn’t want to spend my Spring Break with anyone else.”

The grin that broke out across George’s face made Alexander’s heart skip a beat, made him jump into the older man’s lap, his own book falling to the floor - he could hear George’s phone tumble down along with it.

“I love you,” George whispered, arms wrapping around Alexander, who buried his face into the man’s neck. 

“Love you more,” Alexander murmured into his ear. 

George chuckled, a low rumbling sound in his chest. “And I love you most.”

…

Alexander never realized how specific plans had to be. George was getting it all down to the second.

Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating, but to Alexander - who had never really got to plan anything - it just seemed like too much. 

And his excitement had greatly dwindled when George told him they had to get up at six in the morning in order to get ready and leave by eight. 

“But that means we have to go to bed tonight,” Alexander whined. “And just bed. Nothing fun. Or else I won’t want to wake up.”

George laughed, the sound echoing out from the closet where he was packing. “I think you’ll survive one night, my love,” he told him. “Besides, I’m letting you pack anything you want to bring for fun in Mexico, so no whining.”

Alexander mumbled under his breath, going back to his own packing. George had put him in charge of toys and such, giving him a small dark red suitcase, which he said would be sent ahead of them to their hotel, to skip the awkward search at the airport. Alexander didn’t know how it would work, and frankly, he was too afraid of a long winded explanation to ask.

He figured his task would be easy, throw a few things in and go. But then he realized he had no idea what to bring. He didn’t know what he’d have time for. So, currently, all he had packed were two plugs. One that vibrated with a remote. And one that did nothing.

George had already packed two suitcases for himself and was in the process of packing Alexander’s, yet Alexander had done practically nothing.

“George!” Alexander called. “I don’t know what to pack. I need help.”

George peeked his head out, raising an eyebrow at the boy. “Just pack some of everything,” he told him. “Or everything. Don’t think so hard about it.”

Alexander groaned, essentially throwing himself backward onto the hardwood, a dull thud sounding underneath him. 

George’s laughter grew louder. Alexander covered his face with his hands, groaning over dramatically.

In true George fashion, he walked silently over to Alexander, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, immune to him attempting to struggle away. “Where are you taking me?” he asked, voice somewhat childish.

George, unsurprisingly, remained quiet, walking out from the bedroom and into the living room, depositing Alexander onto the floor in front of the window. 

Alexander tilted his head to look up at him, cocking his head to the side.

“You stay here,” George told him. “I’ll finish packing, you just… watch New York.”

Alexander huffed but didn’t make a move to argue, crossing his arms and looking back out the window. 

He heard George pad back to the bedroom and he focused on the way traffic was moving.

…

For George, packing was easy. He knew what he wanted, needed, and what he would have at his destination.

Alexander was the opposite. He put too much thought into everything. For some things, it was okay, for things like school or a job, but packing? George simply didn’t think it was needed.

Clothes were simple. Their break was eight days. For the first three days, they’d be at Mount Vernon. The weather there would be moderate. Highs in the 50’s and lows in the 30’s. For George, that mean t-shirts and jeans. For Alexander, it meant long sleeves and jeans. 

George packed five jeans for each of them, choosing Alexander’s based on how they showed off his… assets. The same amount of shirts, his own mostly in black and Alexander’s in dark colors - greens, reds, blues. He also threw in the same amount of socks and underwear. Boxers for himself and lace ones for Alexander.

He had opted for packing the clothes at the beginning, as soon as he saw the look on his boys face when he mentioned they needed clothes packed for eight days. You would have thought he asked him to pack for the end of the world. 

For the rest of their trip, he packed a few nice outfits, nice jeans and dress shirts - just in case they decided to go out for a nice dinner. He also packed them each two pairs of swim trunks, knowing the resort they’d be staying in would have a laundry room in case they needed to clean their clothes. The final items he packed were a few pairs of fuzzy pajama pants for Alexander and some casual clothes - cargo shorts and t-shirts.

He didn’t really know how the first three days were going to go over. He knew Martha was going to be accepting of Alexander, she’d already expressed her excitement to meet the boy. Her kids… that was going to be a whole other thing in general. They weren’t bad kids, in fact, they weren’t even really kids anymore. John was twenty and would be until November. Martha was still seventeen, and the close age to Alexander made George even more nervous.

Since the divorce, they hadn’t really talked to George, aside from a thank you for birthday cards and the likes. 

Martha told him they were just upset over the split, and would soon get over it, George never saw that happening. 

He zipped up Alexander’s second bag, leaving the closet and moving into the bulk of the bedroom again, finding the suitcase Alexander had discarded in front of his drawer. 

The plan was to send the suitcase in priority mail, it would be there when they got to the resort in Cozumel. He laughed at the small amount that Alexander had already packed, two small things. 

He looked in the drawer, shrugging slightly as he began grabbing things. Two vibrators, both remote operated, one with a suction cup and one without. The handcuffs, the silk ropes, a cock ring. He still had space in the suitcase, and biting his lip, he walked back into the closet, where a small box was hidden behind his clothes. 

Alexander rarely went into the closet, stating he had ‘spent too many years in there already’.

The box held a few things he’d bought online, thankfully coming in the mail when Alexander was out with friends. He’d only ordered a few things, and he carried the box out to the suitcase to add them to it. 

A pair of black leather gloves, a small paddle, a leather blindfold that would make sure Alexander was left blind, a sensation wheel, and a glass dildo, something he was happy hadn’t broken on the way there. 

He closed the suitcase, setting it along with the other four - and a bag with Alexander’s laptop, notebook, and a few books he stated he absolutely needed to bring along.

He stood up, stretching his arms over his head and walked out to where his boy was sitting.

“Ready for dinner?” he asked, startling the boy, who jumped and twisted back to look at him. 

Alexander nodded quickly, jumping to his feet. “What’s for dinner?” he asked, leisurely walking over to George and wrapping his arms around him. 

George hummed, running his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “What do you want?” he questioned.

Alexander shrugged, tilting his head to look up at George. “Mashed potatoes,” he told him. “And… we still have that steak in the freezer?”

George grinned. “You have good taste.”

Alexander nodded. “Have you seen yourself in a mirror? Obviously, I have good taste.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nearly 7:30 by the time they were both dressed for the day. George in a pair of comfortable jeans and Alexander in a pair of soft gray sweats. It wasn’t too cold out, surprising for March, yet Alexander insisted on wearing one of his hoodies - a black one so he wasn’t clashing with his sweats, of course. George opted for a short sleeve shirt, grabbing a jacket in case he decided he needed it, which he doubted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I took a hella long time to post another chapter.  
> I'm so sorry, you guys. Senior year is hell right now.   
> I hope I can write more for you all soon.

Getting up was an ordeal.

Alexander always had been a night owl, never enjoying getting up early in the morning.

After years of teaching, George didn’t really mind getting up before the sun.

In fact, he actually preferred it. His alarm always went off at five in the morning and, unlike Alexander, it only took one alarm to wake him. 

He took a shower minutes after he woke up, though he knew Alexander would most likely whine about them not taking one together. But George had a schedule and he knew them showering together would screw it all up. 

He was done by 5:30 and he went to the large window to watch as people began bustling around the city. 

The first of Alexander’s alarms began going off at 5:50. It only went off for about 30 seconds before it was silenced.

Three more alarms sounded before George heard his boy clambering out of bed, his own clock reading 6:15 AM.

Alexander made his appearance a few seconds later, bleary-eyed and shuffling along in a pair of boxers (George’s) and fuzzy socks. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” George murmured, moving towards the kitchen where Alexander was making his way towards the coffee pot.

The only response he was warranted was a small grunt. 

He watched as his boy got himself a mug, filling it with as much coffee as he could fit. 

Alexander sat down at the table, laying his head down with a groan.

George thought nothing of it and turned to get his own coffee, only turning back when he heard a noise. 

Snoring. 

George chuckled, turning around to see Alexander’s back rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

“Alex,” George whispered, walking to him and shaking his shoulder lightly. “Alex, baby, you have to wake up,” he told him. “We have to get ready to go.”

Alexander made a small whining sound, a sound that made George’s heart swell a little. “You can sleep on the car ride there. You can lay in the back.”

Alexander lifted his head, staring up at George with an almost sad expression. Not liking that look on his face, George leaned forward, kissing Alexander gently. 

Yawning, Alexander pulled away with a small smile, taking George’s hand and squeezing, moving to stand. 

“Do you want to join me in the shower?” he asked softly, voice still muddled a bit with sleep. 

Putting effort into not smiling, knowing that Alexander was going to have an upset reaction, George shook his head, chuckling softly. “You’re not going to like this, but I already took one.”

Even though George was expecting the reaction, the gasp that left Alexander’s lips still surprised him. 

“You took a shower without me?” Alexander asked quietly, almost sounding hurt.

George immediately regretted his decision, swallowing thickly. “I can take another one if you want me to,” he offered.

Alexander shook his head. “No point,” he grumbled, standing up and walking away without another word.

George only stared, confused about what had just happened.

…

Alexander knew his reaction was unnecessary, knew George just wanted things to go quickly this morning, but in his tired haze, he felt hurt. 

He stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower and climbing in, not waiting for the water to warm up, silently happy when it woke him up. 

He knew he should apologize to George, say sorry for how he’d reacted. It had been childish and rude.

But he didn’t get long to worry about it.

A few minutes later, the door opened, creaking softly, bringing with it a cool rush of air. Next, the shower door opened, and within seconds he was engulfed in George’s arms, holding him against the man’s chest. 

“‘M sorry,” Alexander whispered, closing his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the water running over him and George. 

George shushed him, grabbing a loofah and soap, lathering it up before going to work cleaning up Alexander. “You’re sleepy,” the man murmured.

Alexander shook his head. “No excuse for treating you like shit,” he muttered. 

A sharp pinprick in his side, causing a small surprised squeak to fall from his lips, looking up at George in confusion. “Language, Lex.”

Alexander laughed softly, closing his eyes again and letting George wash him off, relishing in the feeling of him washing his hair when he was done with his body. 

…

It was nearly 7:30 by the time they were both dressed for the day. George in a pair of comfortable jeans and Alexander in a pair of soft gray sweats. It wasn’t too cold out, surprising for March, yet Alexander insisted on wearing one of his hoodies - a black one so he wasn’t clashing with his sweats, of course. George opted for a short sleeve shirt, grabbing a jacket in case he decided he needed it, which he doubted.

George was forcing Alexander to eat breakfast, though the boy only agreed to eat an apple, stating he didn’t want to eat anything too big before going on a long car ride, which George reminded him they wouldn’t be stopping on.

“How long could this trip take, anyway?” Alexander asked, grabbing a lunch box George kept in one of his lower cabinets along with an ice pack from the freezer. He carefully packed a few things of yogurt and another apple. 

“Roughly four hours and seven minutes,” George told him in an even voice, double checking that they had all chargers for the things they had packed. 

Alexander turned towards him, his eyebrow raised. “Roughly?” he asked. 

George nodded, zipping up the bag he had been looking in. “That’s with no traffic, constantly going the right speed, taking a certain route, and if we have to take bathroom breaks, which,” he paused, “we will not be taking bathroom breaks. So get it all out here.”

Alexander coughed out a laugh, shaking his head, smiling fondly. 

…

They were in the car ten minutes later. George was happy they were ahead of schedule, Alexander was pissed that the backseat held two suitcases. 

“Remind me again why the suitcases aren’t in the trunk?” Alexander said, nearly half an hour later, eyes still heavy, unable to get comfortable into the passenger seat.

George didn’t take his eyes off the road, waiting for rush hour to start. “Because we already have stuff in the trunk. Your books, your laptop, your extra blankets, your extra pillows, your-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Alexander grumbled, huffing and crossing his arms, readjusting his position once again. 

George laughed, reaching one hand over and resting it lightly on Alexander’s thigh, a gentle weight. 

…

It was nearly two hours into the car ride when Alexander became aware of a… pressing matter in his lower gut. 

“George,” he whispered, looking over at him. They’d gotten through the rush hour and now he could tell the other man was calmed down, even casting a glance over at him. 

“Yes?” George questioned, raising an eyebrow at the look on Alexander’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I-” he cut himself off, flushing slightly. “I need to go to the restroom.”

George fell silent, a small smirk on the corner of his lips. “We aren’t stopping.”

“We need to stop,” Alexander told him. “We have to stop. I need to pee, George.”

George shook his head. “No,” he told him. “We only have a couple more hours left of our drive. You’ll survive.”

Alexander whined. “Please George,” he practically begged. “Just pull over. I can pee along the side of the road.”

George fell silent again, and he remained that way for the next ten minutes until Alexander had annoyed him enough with soft whines and a hard stare. 

“Fine!” George finally relented, pulling into a gas station. “You have two minutes. If you aren’t back, I’m gonna leave you.”

Alexander grinned, leaning over and kissing George’s cheek. “I’ll be right back,” he told him, before opening the door and taking off running.

He was back with ten seconds to spare, a smile on his face as he climbed back into the car. “Thank you,” he murmured.

He curled up again as George began to drive, and as though using the restroom had taken away all his energy, he was asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find/yell at me on Tumblr  
> https://underaspark.tumblr.com  
> Send me messages, say hi, send me a prompt, send me dumb history facts (I love dumb history facts)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s older than you, Patsy,” George said, voice curt, sharp, assertive. “Don’t speak about him like he’s not here. What would your mother think?”
> 
> “What would her mother think about what?” Martha’s voice came as a surprise to Alexander, causing him to jolt slightly. 
> 
> “Mom!” Patsy called, almost childlike. “You’re okay with this? He’s dating a child!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, drama

“Alexander,” George whispered, already pulled into the driveway of Mount Vernon. “It’s time to wake up, baby. We’re here.”

Alexander blinked slowly, tilting his head up, squinting against the blinding light that was coming in through the windows. “Here?” he asked, brain blurry.

George hummed, shutting off the car. “Mount Vernon, baby.” 

Alexander sat up, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to get rid of the cotton feeling. “What time is it?” he asked.

“A little past noon,” George told him, opening his door and getting out. Alexander couldn’t help but notice the way the sun hit his skin, finally awake as he watched George walk around to his own side of the car, opening his door. “Come on. Martha’s been texting me all morning. She can’t wait to meet you, and she already has lunch ready in the kitchen.”

Alexander swallowed thickly, struck again by a wave of anxiousness. 

George seemed to take note of that, rubbing his arm gently. “Just breathe, baby girl,” he whispered. “You’re gonna be okay, I promise. You won’t have any trouble while you’re here. Especially not from Martha.”

Alexander bit his lip. “But what about her kids?” he asked quietly. “You said she had kids. How old are they?” he questioned.

George sighed, knowing this was going to have to have been brought up at some point in time. “John is twenty,” he told him. “And Martha is seventeen. Martha goes by Patsy though, so it’s not confusing as to who you’re talking to.”

Alexander nodded. “And they… know about me?”

George paused, that was the difficult part. They knew _of_ Alexander, but they didn’t know how old he was. “They know about you,” he stated finally. 

Alexander nodded again. “What all do they know about me?” he asked quietly.

George looked down at him, admiring the way the sun reflected off Alexander’s pale skin. “They know that I’m dating a man. They know that I love you. That’s all they need to know.”

Alexander swallowed. “Do they know how old I am?” he asked.

George sighed. “I don’t know if Martha told them or not. I didn’t, though.”

Alexander nodded. “O-Okay,” he whispered. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

George smiled, helping him stand from the car and leading him to the back seat, getting out a few suitcases and then going to the trunk and getting out the rest that they would need. He began leading him towards the front door, unable to help himself as he thought about how they could change the entrance, maybe repaint. 

The door opened with a creak, causing George to wrinkle his nose. “We need to fix those hinges,” he grumbled. 

Alexander couldn’t help the peel of laughter that fell from his lips, trying to cover it up with a cough. 

“George?” a soft voice floated from an open door that appeared to be a dining room, if Alexander could tell from the first glance. 

“That’s Martha,” George whispered. “She must be in the study,” he paused. “And here she comes.”

Alexander couldn’t help but stand up straighter as a woman fluttered into the room. A tinge of jealousy hit him a few seconds later, holding out a hand for her to shake. “Uh, I’m Alexander,” he whispered. 

Martha was gorgeous, that was obvious. She had light caramel colored skin, curly dark brown hair, and eyes that seemed to change from brown to gold depending on how the light hit them. 

“Alexander,” she repeated, nodding, an appreciative look on her face. “I’m Martha, but I’m certain you’ve already figured that part out.”

Alexander nodded quickly. “A pleasure to meet you,” he told her, somewhat awkwardly.

Martha was smiling, though, bright white teeth glaring at him. “The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.”

George had an arm wound around his waist, squeezing there lightly. “It’s good to see you, Martha.”

“Of course it is,” Martha said back. “It’s always good to see me. I’m a likeable person.”

George laughed softly, shaking his head. “While that is true, I’m afraid I’m going to more like to rest my feet. I’ll show Alexander up to the…” he trailed off, looking to Martha for a guide.

“The bedchamber,” she told him. “I’ve taken up residence in the Yellow Room. Patsy chose the Garret Room and after much debate, John chose the Blue Room.”

George nodded. “Wonderful, I’ll see you in a little while, Martha.”

 

Without giving Alexander a chance to say goodbye, leading him up the stairs and into a passage, guiding him into a room and shutting the door behind him. There was another door that was shut, along with one more room, apparently a closet. 

The bed was large, big enough for a few people, at least. The blankets were white, with white curtains hanging down. The posts on the bed were tall, slender, and turned, no carvings and fairly plain. 

George wrapped his arms around Alexander’s waist. “See,” he whispered. “That didn’t go too bad. She liked you.”

Alexander shrugged. “How could you know she actually liked me?” he questioned. 

“Because I know Martha,” George told him. “If she didn’t like you, she’d have made it known, believe me. Now, do you want to change into different clothes? Maybe take another nap? Are you hungry?”

At the last question, Alexander’s stomach answered for him, causing a deep red blush to flood his face. 

“I guess that means you’re hungry,” George said, voice fond. “How about you change into something more comfortable, something that you wouldn’t mind getting a little dirty. I have a few pairs of jeans for you packed away, I intend to take you around the property after lunch.”

Alexander nodded, pulling away and walking towards where they had deposited the bags. He searched through one that he knew contained his own clothes. He found a pair of jeans, a light blue, though not so light that he minded. He also grabbed out a dark green t-shirt, remembering that it wasn’t too cool outside. 

He pulled on the clothes, looking back to George, gesturing to himself for approval, which he got with a small nod from the other man. “Gorgeous,” George murmured, waving him over again. “I’m sure Martha has made enough for a small army, let’s go eat, baby.”

…

When they reached the dining room, no one else was in there. There was a soft noise coming from the direction that Alexander assumed was the kitchen, going off sounds of dishes clanging together. 

“Mom!” a girl’s voice broke through the house, causing Alexander to jump, looking up to George, who was staring at the entry to the dining room. “Mom,” a girl came into view, a younger Martha by any means. “You’re not mom,” she stated, staring at George. Her eyes weren’t unkind, but they certainly didn’t give away any love there. 

“Patsy,” George said kindly. “How are you?”

“Where’s mom,” was the answer he got, though it didn’t come from the girl, instead it came from a taller man, appearing behind her. He had the same eyes as both Marthas, though he was taller, leaner, than the two of them. 

“The kitchen,” George sighed, shaking his head slightly. 

“Who’s that?” the man, Alexander figured this must be John, asked. 

George looked down at Alexander, squeezing his side gently. “This is Alexander-”

“That’s who you’re sleeping with?” Martha - Patsy - snapped, glaring at him. “He’s a kid.”

Alexander felt that statement like a knife to the gut, wanting to recoil in on himself, though George kept him standing up. 

“He’s older than you, Patsy,” George said, voice curt, sharp, assertive. “Don’t speak about him like he’s not here. What would your mother think?”

“What would her mother think about what?” Martha’s voice came as a surprise to Alexander, causing him to jolt slightly. 

“Mom!” Patsy called, almost childlike. “You’re okay with this? He’s dating a child!”

“Patsy,” Martha snapped, glaring at her daughter. 

Patsy threw her hands into the air, John continuing to look at Alexander quizzically. 

“It’s true,” Patsy stated. “He’s dating a child. You know he is. That kid must have major issues if he’s dating someone twice his age. So what’s wrong with you, Alexander, is it? What’s so wrong with you? Did your dad leave you when you were a kid? Mommy not give you all the love you needed? Huh?”

“Patsy!” the loud sound of Martha’s voice rang in Alexander’s ears. “Go. Now. Your room. Out.”

Patsy opened her mouth, perhaps to say something else, but John was already pulling her away from the doorway. “Come on,” he muttered. “That’s enough Patsy, come on.”

With a shake of her head, Patsy pulled away from John, all but stomping away, the sound of the front door opening and slamming closed behind her. 

There was a few seconds of silence following that, no one knowing what to say. 

There was a ringing in Alexander’s ears, sharp and high, and he slowly pulled away from George. 

“Lex,” George whispered, but with a shake of Alexander’s head, he stopped, staring at the boy. 

“Alexander,” Martha’s voice was kind now. “Why don’t you come with me? I’ll take you up to the cupola. I think you’ll like it up there. It’s calming. George, why don’t you go find Patsy and John, try to talk to them?”

George looked from Alexander to Martha, as if he was debating on letting it happen. “Okay,” he murmured, following a nod from the boy. “I’ll be just a text away if you need me.”

Alexander watched as George left, feeling cold as soon as he was out of view. “Come on, Alexander,” Martha whispered, a hand suddenly on his upper arm. 

Alexander went where he was pulled, not paying much attention. He noticed they walked up some stairs and then up another set, more rickety than the last, to a round room, encased in windows. “This is the cupola,” Martha murmured. 

Alexander looked out the windows, awestruck by the view. On one side, he could see all of the estate, all the buildings that made it up. On the other, he could see the Potomac, glittering in the sunlight. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Martha’s voice broke through his awe. 

“It is,” Alexander agreed, not removing his gaze from the river. “I’m almost jealous I can’t see it all the time.” He noted that his voice sounded scared, like if he happened to say something just slightly out of term, he’d get in trouble.

Martha hummed, taking a step closer to one of the windows. “I’m sorry about my kids,” she finally whispered. “What they said was inexcusable. They never should have said that to you.”

Alexander bit his lip. “Your son didn’t say anything,” he whispered. 

“That’s true,” Martha agreed. “That’s a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because his mouth is worse than Patsy’s and a curse… because if he had said something, Patsy wouldn’t have continued talking.”

Alexander looked down. “I’m sorry to have caused such a rift between them and George,” he whispered, voice thick with tears. 

“Oh, honey,” Martha whispered, walking over and enveloping him in his arms, feeling like the mother he had lost all those years ago. “You didn’t do that. They just… they don’t understand why George and I had gotten a divorce. They’d grown up with him, and suddenly he was moving out. We didn’t love each other anymore, it wouldn’t have been healthy for us to stay together. They don’t understand that.”

Alexander let himself cry into her arms, unashamed that this was George’s ex-wife, a small part of him yelling that he shouldn’t be doing this. 

But it felt nice, felt nice to have someone aside from George comforting him. It was just nice.

…

He didn’t really know how long he had stayed like that. 

But soon George was calling up the entrance to the cupola.

“Martha? Lex? You still up there?”

By now, Alexander had stopped crying, for the most part, at least. Martha had continued to hold him up through his breakdown, humming softly.

“We’ll be down in just a minute, George,” Martha called back, pulling Alexander back and smiling down at him. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Alexander nodded, looking up at her with red-rimmed eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Martha hummed. “Don’t thank me. Go down to George, eat some food, take a nap or a walk. I’ll see you at dinner,” she told him, stroking back his hair. “I’m expecting to learn about your childhood. George said it was a long story, but I want to know.”

Alexander nodded again. “Yes, ma’am,” he murmured.

“Martha,” she corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Find/yell at me on Tumblr  
> https://underaspark.tumblr.com  
> Send me messages, say hi, send me a prompt, send me dumb history facts (I love dumb history facts)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander sniffled, tilting his head up so he could look at George, fresh tears in his eyes. “You shouldn’t have brought me,” he whimpered. “I only cause trouble.”
> 
> George’s heart shattered in his chest, pulling Alexander even closer, holding him tightly. “No, no, don’t ever say that,” he whispered. “You are the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me. You don’t cause trouble, you never cause trouble, Lex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the wait on this.  
> I was going through a very rough patch in my life and the last thing I wanted to be doing was writing about people who were happy together.  
> Not to mention every time I wrote something I saw it as awful and not worth it, and almost all of it got deleted because of that.  
> But now I’m in a much better place in my life and am happy to be able to write again without being upset with it.  
> I won’t promise quick chapters, because I’m in my senior year and graduation is fast approaching and that is my first priority.  
> I want to thank you all for waiting for this and for putting up with my hiatus out of the writing community.  
> Without further ado  
> Chapter Four.

Martha disappeared down the cupola stairs, leaving Alexander alone looking out the windows. 

George hovered at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Martha descended down there. “Is he okay?” he asked quietly, looking worriedly at her.

Martha sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know,” she said, honesty coloring her voice. “I think Patsy hit a chord that really hurt.”

George nodded. “His father left him when he was ten and his mother died when he was twelve. He still has a hard time talking about it.”

“That’s terrible,” Martha whispered. “Did he have any siblings?”

George thought for a minute. “A brother… I think,” he murmured. “He doesn’t talk much about him.”

“You should go up to him,” Martha told him. “I’ll take some food to your room, okay? Give it like ten minutes and then take him there.”

George carefully made his way up the steps to the cupola, seeing Alexander staring out of one of the windows, eyes red and still somewhat watery. George’s heart jolted at the sight, walking behind him and wrapping his arms around the boy. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

Alexander jumped when the arms wrapped around him, not having heard George making his way up the steps. “I’m fine,” he told him, though his voice was thick with tears. “I’m sorry I caused such a rift.”

“Lex,” George murmured, gently turning the boy around to face him. “I know Martha told you that it wasn’t your fault, none of this is your fault, you don’t have to apologize, baby.”

Alexander sniffled, tilting his head up so he could look at George, fresh tears in his eyes. “You shouldn’t have brought me,” he whimpered. “I only cause trouble.”

George’s heart shattered in his chest, pulling Alexander even closer, holding him tightly. “No, no, don’t ever say that,” he whispered. “You are the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me. You don’t cause trouble, you never cause trouble, Lex.”

Alexander let himself be held, crying silently. “I’m no good,” he whispered, voice barely audible, though George heard it, felt himself go rigid. 

He was being pushed away a second later, his heart stopping in his chest, looking up at George, who had tears in his own eyes. “You’re not no good,” he whispered, cupping his cheek. “You’re… baby, please,” he was practically begging, Alexander could hear the plea in his voice. “Please don’t think about yourself like that. You’re so good, it’s… crazy.”

Alexander sniffled, looking away, looking out past the glittering waters of the Potomac, looking at the green land beyond it, wondering how far away it truly was. 

“Alex?” George’s voice was calm, quiet, concerned, and Alexander realized he’d been looking too long, been silent for too long, yet he could get the words to come back to his mouth. “Lex?”

Alexander turned to him again, reaching up and cupping his cheek, wiping away the few fallen tears there, vividly aware that he had caused those tears to fall. George’s eyes slid shut as he leaned into the touch. “I love you,” Alexander whispered, voice raw from crying.

“I love you too,” George said back, pulling away from him only to wrap him up in his arms again. “If you want to leave now, we can go. Find a hotel to spend these couple of days in until our flight.”

Alexander shook his head, leaning back and holding his head up as high as he could. “No,” he whispered. “I still haven’t gotten a tour of this place.”

…

When they got to the room, there was a tray on the bedside table, holding two plates of food and two glasses of what looked like water. Or vodka. But Alexander assumed it was water.

He felt tired, every step taking more effort than the last. This wasn’t an unusual feeling for him, he would feel like this any time he cried, no matter for how long. He was drained, physically and emotionally, and he wanted nothing less than to crawl into the bed and stay there the rest of the night. But then Patsy would win. She’d get joy out of him not showing his face again, he was sure, and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be the scared kid anymore.

George helped him sit down on the bed, kneeling in front of him to take his shoes off. “Are you hungry still?” he asked gently, moving to sit next to him.

Alexander couldn’t decide. On one hand, he hadn’t eaten since… what was it? The night before. He couldn’t remember clearly. 

But Alexander shook his head, he wasn’t sure if food would settle in his stomach at the moment. In fact, he was sure food wouldn’t settle well in his stomach. “I just want to lay down,” he whispered, and he winced at how broken his voice sounded. He didn’t sound like himself. 

George appeared to understand, helping him to lay down. “Do you want to change into pajamas?” He asked him gently. 

Alexander once again shook his head, comfy enough in his sweats. “No,” he murmured. “Just wanna lay here.”

He closed his eyes, feeling the bed move a bit as George laid down beside him, a few seconds passing before the man was pulling him into his arms again. “I love you,” he whispered. “I’m always going to love you. I don’t want you to feel like what they said was true, okay? I love you so much.”

Alexander didn’t answer him, keeping his eyes closed, sure if he spoke again, he would start crying, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop. 

George fell silent, gently stroking Alexander’s back, and within a few more minutes, the boy was asleep. 

…

George wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted nothing more than for his boy to feel better, to feel loved, but all the boy was feeling was hurt and sadness. It broke George’s heart into a million pieces and then some. 

He was relieved when Alexander’s breath evened out, signaling that he had fallen asleep. The poor boy had been off all morning, and this had no doubt brought him back down. 

“I love you,” George whispered into the silence, holding his boy as close to him as he could without disrupting him. 

There was a small knock on the door and George softly spoke an affirmation to come in. 

He was surprised to see John standing in the doorway, alone. 

“John,” George murmured, hoping Alexander was sleeping heavily. “What can I help you with?”

John looked uncomfortable where he was, eyes flitting from George to Alexander and back again. It was a few moments of heavy silence before he spoke. “I wanted to apologize.”

That shocked George more than seeing John had. “You… what?”

John cleared his throat slightly. “I wanted to apologize. What Patsy said… it was uncalled for and I should have stopped her. But I didn’t. And I wish I could take it back, but I can’t. And I’m sorry. I can tell… I can tell you’re happy with… Alexander, and we shouldn’t interfere with that,” he swallowed. “I- uh- yeah. That’s all I have. Uh… Patsy is still… she’s still upset. She’s gonna… need some more time, and I’m sorry about that too, but… just give her time. She loves you like a father, still. She just doesn’t like change.”

He didn’t wait for George to say anything back before he was disappearing from the doorway, the only sign that he had been there was the door closing behind him. 

And George was left with confusion and his boy, cuddled against his chest, tears falling down his face and wetting his shirt. 

His breathing was still even, and George knew it was a nightmare. He was defenseless against those. George began whispering gently against his hair, hoping to aid him back to sweet dreams. 

It wasn’t long before he himself was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> I’m sorry for how short it is. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr  
> https://underaspark.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Find me on Tumblr at >>> https://underaspark.tumblr.com  
> Send me messages, say hi, send me a prompt, send me dumb history facts (I love dumb history facts)  
> Peace out yo


End file.
